


Russian horror story

by babblewrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Trixya - Fandom
Genre: Drag Queens, Multi, Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: Trixie was struggling to find a job in this new town, she tried everywhere until a mysterious person offered her a job she couldn't refuse.~First ever Trixya story so please be nice, had this idea in my head and wanted to put if out there.WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN:Strong language, Sexual themes, use of alcohol.





	1. | New town |

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hi this is my first ever Trixya fanfiction so please be nice...also if you didn't read the description this story WILL contain, Strong language, Sexual themes and uses of Alcohol but for now I hope you like the story and enjoy ~ 
> 
> Song for the chapter is - Make up your mind By Trixie Mattel
> 
> (This story is available on Wattpad where it is slightly more visual )

.

.

.

Trixie Mattel moved from Wisconsin across state to a small town called Lakeshore, walking down the street sticking out like a sore thumb. With her large blonde hair that had a slight bounce as she walked along with her hot pink heels that corresponded with her very Barbie like outfit.

She walked into a store, looking around before going up to the counter as she was greeted with a middle aged man. "Hi! I'm new in town and I wanted to know if there was any jobs available?" she asked.

"I'm sorry we don't give jobs to your kind" he said giving her a look up and down as Trixie glared at the man before speaking.

"Honey..oh honey now that I think about it, I wouldn't want to work in this shitty shop anyway." she flipped her hair before walking outside. Sitting on a bench outside of the store, her hands resting on her chin. Where she was lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the elderly woman walking towards her.

"Excuse me dear-"

"Oh hello..."

"I don't mean to hear in on your conversation but I may have a job for you" said the woman giving her a warm smile.

"Wait!- really?" Trixie said with hope, the woman smiled as she continued, "yes well, I need someone else to help me with my mistress, you see..she's not like any normal person-"

"Oh no.." Trixie said in a panic.

"It's not as bad as you think..our last girl we had she" the woman paused "left..and been needing to fill her place and I think you would be perfect, what do you say miss?"

Trixie couldn't believe what she was hearing but also she had some caution to it, "I will take it only! If I can back out at anytime"

"Oh course now I didn't get your name?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Hi i'm Trixie, Trixie Mattel and you are?"

"I go by the name of Barbara, now here is the address and I will see you tomorrow 9:00 AM sharp, oh and don't forget to bring your belongings"

"Yes, yes of course...thank you Barbara" Trixie said as she went back to her small apartment, she squealed in happiness.

~  
"Miss I am back and have some news" Barbara spoke as she placed her coat on the rack as she stood at the doorway of the living room, her eyes on the back of the large chair.

"Oh and what is this news?"

"I may of found someone you might like and she seems like a keeper" Barbara smirked,

"Really? Is she coming.."

"Of course she will be here 9:00 AM tomorrow" Barbara said as the other woman gave a pleased smile before speaking.

"Perfect."


	2. | The Mistress |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Still here? hope you like this chapter ~ 
> 
> Song - (Nightcore) Pretty little psycho

.

.

.

Trixie walked up the long driveway, with her pink heels and suitcase also with hair that can be seen for miles, looking around she was amazed at how big this house was as she came closer to the house she glanced up at one of the many windows, quickly seeing a figure as it then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

She knocked on the door, waiting a little until Barbara opened it welcoming her with a warm smile. "Trixie hello again and welcome to the house"

"Thank you and this is a beautiful house" she smiled.

"Yes it is..now I will show you to your room" Barbara replied as she lead Trixie through the house.

As she followed she looked up to the top of the wide stairs to see a mysterious figure standing at the top in a long dark coloured dress but the one thing that drew Trixie to this mysterious figure was the red lips and bright eyes that held secrets.

When arriving to Trixie's room she asked Barbara a question, "what is the name of the Mistress?" 

"I'd rather let the Mistress introduce herself and that will be at dinner tonight but now let's get you settled."

Barbara went through the basics of what Trixie was there to do, just making sure the house was clean and presentable. Easy enough Trixie thought.

~

It was dinner and Trixie was feeling nervous as this would be the first time she was going to meet this mysterious person, sitting at the table Trixie glanced around the room as she realised that she looked like a Barbie doll sitting in a doll house, a dull dollhouse.

The door creaked open making her stiffen when she realised that it was only Barbara, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The Mistress will be arriving soon"

"Oh how lovely..how should I act?" Trixie spoke nervously playing with her hair.

"Just be yourself the Mistress isn't that hard to please"

Just before Trixie could reply the door opened to reveal a slim looking woman wearing a lace black top that was matched with a dark red pencil skirt but the main thing that stood out for Trixie was the sharp bone structure, along with the piercing blue eyes. This woman had an eerie presence but also something else that Trixie couldn't figure out.

She sat down, not breaking eye contact with Trixie but Trixie couldn't look away it was like she was in a trance.

(disclaimer I do NOT know Russian so I am sorry if anything is wrong)

"Zdravstvuyte my name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova but you can call me Katya" she spoke.

"I'm sorry what did you just say to me?" Trixie asked as Katya smiled before speaking to her again.

"My little Barbie doll my name is Katya and welcome to my home."

Trixie felt a blush across her cheeks as she felt complimented by this woman.she looked away, playing with a strand of hair before replying to Katya.

"Oh thank you and my name is Trixie...Trixie Mattel" she gave Katya a small smile as Katya held up a wine glass giving her a smirk.

"What a lovely name, Tracy."

"Actually my name is-" Trixie tried to correct Katya, but falling quiet as she spoke again.

"I see you will be taking the maid job, yes?"

"Yes ma'am and I will try my absolute best to please you" Trixie said with a bright smile as Katya's eyes lit up at her response muttering under her breath.

"Oh yes you will"

"I'm sorry what was-" Trixie asked as she did not quite hear Katya, as Katya was quick to reply.

"Now for dinner, please enjoy"

~

Once dinner finished Katya showed Trixie around the house, every now and again Katya would refill Trixie's glass, the blonde was completely unaware of what Katya's intenshions.

"So here we have the living room, it's very large.." Katya spoke as she watched Trixie like prey, Trixie giggled and nodded as she sat down on the large leather loveseat, while Katya was right by her side in an instant.

"This- this is a very nice house" Trixie slured her words slightly as Katya's smile grew.

"Yes, yes it is..now refill?"

"Nope..I think, I think that's enough" she said popping the P as she got up and started to walk back to her room as Katya quickly followed.

"Are you sure? Well at least let me show you to your room" Katya played it cool as she took Trixie by the hand, Trixie however giggled still in her little world. When they made it to the door, Katya placed her arms either side of Trixie's head.

Katya leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "my little doll hope you sleep well, and hopefully it will work soon" the she gave a small kiss on both cheeks, leaving a slightly confused Trixie.

"Wha-"

"Shhh my barbie doll now get some rest dorogoy." she smiled as She left Trixie standing outside of the door. 

~

"How did it go miss?" Barbara said as she finished getting the room ready, Katya walked in discarding her clothing with each step.

"Good, let's just say she drank it all...and is completely clueless. Now we wait and see what tomorrow brings" she smirked sitting at her vanity table in her lingerie.

 

.  
.  
.  
What do you think will happen and what is Katya's plan?

Translations ~

Dorogoy (дорогой) - Darling

(I don't know how true these are I am not an expert so don't come for me)


	3. | Wolf's in sheeps clothing |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is ~ Wolf in sheeps clothing by Set it off 
> 
> also don't forget to comment! Thank you ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
Trixie POV ~  
I woke up, my head hurt I knew she gave me drink but how much did I drink. I rolled over in the surprisingly comfy bed as I slowly opened my eyes I saw Katya’s face inches from mine, quickly sitting up she gave me a smile.

“Good morning my little doll” she spoke with a slight accent, did she have that before? I can’t remember.

“What are you doing in my room?” I ask pulling the covers up, her eyes glance over my body as I strangely left a blush on my cheeks, why? 

“Just wanted to see how you slept now, I have given you a uniform to wear and Barbara should be in soon to give you today’s tasks” she said her hand gently cupped my cheek as she looked into my eyes, I felt like I was in some weird trance. 

“Oh thank you..Katya” I replied back as she moved away from me as she spoke,  
“Trixie, when we are alone you call me Katya but when we have company you call me Miss” she crossed her arms before giving me a smile as she walked out of the room.

Sitting there for a moment as I was confused, looking over to my dresser I saw an outfit along with shoes too, my curiosity got the better of me as I got up to inspect the uniform. 

Barbara scared the shit out of me as she walked into the room, making me jump back.  
“Sorry dear to scare you but here is today’s list” she handed me a list before walking out. I looked back at the uniform not wanting to put it on but I had to.

Putting the dress on I looked in the mirror, this dress was so short, if I bend over you can literally see my ass and how can I do any work with these shoes? I tried to pull the dress down slightly before I walked out of my room. 

Even taking a few steps the dress was flowy which felt nice but I felt like I was showing too much leg, checking my list it read:

Laundry  
Dust bookcase in living room  
Change Mistress bed sheets  
Mop the floors  
Vacuum the halls 

Seemed easy enough, I took a deep breath as I then opened my bedroom door ready to face the day. 

~ (end of POV) ~ 

Trixie reached up and was dusting the top shelf, as she leaned up she didn’t notice a certain spectator that was sitting in the dark armchair facing the bookshelf, when the person spoke Trixie nearly fell.

“What a beautiful sight” Katya purred as she took a sip of her red wine. Trixie turned around with a blush to her cheeks, nervously pulling down her dress. 

“You know this uniform is not really appropriate for cleaning” Trixie said as she straightened out her dress, while Katya sat there giving her a smirk. She then stood from her chair; making her way over to a vulnerable looking Trixie. Resting her hand behind Trixie’s head as she stood close. 

Trixie felt the blush on her cheeks deepen as she couldn’t bring herself to look into Katya’s icy-grey eyes, “my little doll, it is very appropriate..” she spoke as she took a hand a caressed Trixie’s face “I can see you love my touch, the way you yearn” Katya leaned in close just inches away from Trixie’s lips. 

Trixie however unconsciously started to lean forward, Katya’s eyes lit up as she saw her leaning into her touch, she gently grabbed Trixie’s chin, “as much as I would like to kiss those pink lips, it’s too soon.” Katya spoke as she looked deep into Trixie’s eyes, Trixie however let out a small whine as she tried to lean forward again.

Katya let Trixie lean into a kiss, their lips touched as it took all of Katya’s selfcontrol not to take the Barbie right there, as she pulled back she was gone before Trixie could open her eyes. When Trixie did she was left with a state of confusion.

When Trixie was on the last stretch of work, she still couldn’t wrap her head around what had happened earlier, she felt some kind of rush or longing and wanting to be with Katya. Maybe she was just overthinking it but there was a little feeling inside. But she chose to ignore it.

~  
Katya POV ~  
My plan is working and today is only the first step, the Barbie has now a taste and soon want to be craving more, right now I am watching my doll, I can see that she is in a state of confusion but this is only the beginning.

Walking down the corridor, I crept up on her as she was vacuuming, she still didn’t feel my presence I could smell her scent, sweet and tropical. I decided not to linger so I left without any notice that I was there in the first place. 

Going back to my room, I saw Barbara sorting out some of my clothing, coming in I sat at the end of my bed thinking. 

“My plan is coming together nicely, I think I will have her in a few days” I spoke out loud as Barb spoke up,

“Really miss?”  
“Yes, the first step has been taken now on to the next one...I think that will take place tomorrow or we will see how my little doll will do” I smirked, looking over to my mirror to see that my eyes glowed red. 

Let the games begin.

~ (end of POV) ~ 

Trixie flopped down onto her bed as today was weird, she kept thinking about the scene that happened in the living room, it was like she was in a trance and how Katya’s eyes looked into hers and how she felt under a spell, but the kiss…

She smiled at the thought, deep down she wanted to kiss Katya and even though it did happen she was happy, re-thinking over the kiss Trixie’s mind began to wonder as she imagined what could've happened if they took it further. Her hand trailed over her body as she bit her lip to try and contain a small moan, leaning back on to her bed as she arched her back up, letting small whines.

She was soon brought out of this fantasy as she heard a knock at the door, getting up she opened to reveal Barbara. “How was it today?” she asked as Trixie smiled,

“It was good thank you so now I’m gonna rest, goodnight Barbara” she replied with as she closed the door, leaning against it, ‘Am I really falling for Katya?’ she thought.

.  
.  
.


	4. | Shut up and kiss me |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER - Shut up and kiss me by Reece Mastin 
> 
> Hi! everyone I hope you liked that chapter I am sorry its short but I have been busy with college work and trying to meet deadlines to I won't sadly be uploading frequently but I will still update it. I hope you liked the chapter and whatever you like to see next make sure you give me a comment and a vote it really means a lot. 
> 
> thank you so much, Babble x

.  
.  
.  
.  
A week later ~  
Trixie’s POV -  
It’s been a week and I think I’m going crazy...not like bad crazy but like craving for something but what? It seems like everytime I’m near Katya I feel like a shy school girl in front of her crush. I tried talking to Barbara about it but all she does is smile and tells me it’s nothing. It feels like something, even at night I lie there awake and in my mind all I can see is Katya and her piercing grey eyes along with the blood red lip smile, she is captivating. They say opposites attract and when I think about it i’m her doll and she is like my puppet master and i’m under a spell. 

Maybe i’m just think to much into this…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door, sitting up I clearly ask the person to come in and as I did, I felt all the wind get knocked out of me. I saw Katya confidently stroll in a black long sleeved catsuit, her wavy blonde hair cascaded down her face and her body, again with her eyes they held so much that I couldn’t help but get lost in them. 

I almost didn’t hear her greet me, “Good Morning my little doll, how are you this morning?” you could hear her accent as the words rolled off her tongue and it was hot.

Katya smirked at me as I realised that I just said that outloud, I felt a blush come across my cheeks as I tried to hide it.

“Barbara has been telling me you been having feels” she asks as she stands in front of me, I can’t help but look up at her. I must look so vulnerable. 

~ (end of Trixie’s POV)  
Katya’s POV - 

I can see it in her eyes, she is slowly submitting to me her dark eyes looked helplessly into mine as I moved closer to her, I placed her hands on my waist as I slowly straddled her lap, leaning down to her ear as I played with some of her loose hairs, “what do you want doll” 

Her breath hitched as her grip got slightly tighter on my waist, I smirked.

“I- I want to kiss you” she spoke in a whisper, like her deepest darkest secrets coming to the surface. I smirked as I slowly pushed her down on to the bed and capturing her plump lips. 

~  
(few hours later)  
Trixie POV ~ 

Did that happen a few hours ago? Was I seriously pinned down onto a bed by Katya? But the kiss was so good. 

I was stuck in my little day dream. Katya told me that today was my day off and that I can relax but when she leaves it is bad that I am craving her again? She is like a drug and I want more. 

Walking around the large house I found myself always walking into Katya or following her like a lost puppy, I sat down on the other side of the table as I wanted to ask her some questions about her life.

“Katya?” my voice sounded so small and innocent.

“Yes my Barbie?” she replied placing down her book as her icy eyes locked on to mine, nearly freezing me in place. 

“Can you please tell me more about yourself?- and I will tell you about me” I asked as she slowly gave me a smile, clasping her hands in front of her. 

“My doll you will learn more about me in time, but for now please tell me about you?” her accent seemed thicker than this morning but again I found myself unconsciously submitting to her. 

“Ok~” I replied as it came out as a breathy reply with a slight moan to it as it made Katya smile more, her eyes seemed to light up.

“Well I’m originally from Milwaukee and I moved away to achieve my dreams but so far I have had no luck..” I carried on talking as Katya leaned forward in her chair more, feeling really interested in my personal life. 

“What about your love life?” she interrupted, I re-adjusted myself in my seat before speaking again.  
“I mean yea I have been out with guys and we have kissed here and there but they have all been jerks but me and my friend Kim we..we have drunkenly kissed before” I laughed at the memory. 

“What about sex” Katya boldly said, before I could reply Barbara came into the room. 

“Miss all of today’s work as been done” Barbara spoke as Katya dismissed her. 

~  
Again here I sit in my room debating what today was or was it just one big dream, i flopped down onto the bed letting out a sigh when a knock came at my door, I mumbled a ‘come in’ when Barbara spoke.

“Trixie, Mistress wants to see you in her room” 

Sitting up from my bed was she serious? I haven’t even been allowed in her room, I was told it was off limits, I looked down at my pastel pink nightgown, “don’t worry about changing dear we are all women in this house”

~  
Walking up to her room and standing at the door, my hands felt sweaty as I nervously knocked, as I entered I was not prepared to see Katya in a full red lacy lingerie as she was perched on the edge of her large bed, it was like she was waiting for me. 

Before I could speak she spoke first, “come my little doll I want to play” 

 

.


	5. | All Night |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Sorry for the long wait, college work is stressful,
> 
> song for this chapter is : All night by Kirstin 
> 
> enjoy ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
Trixie's POV ~ 

That night my mind was spinning, it felt like a dream. A dream that came true as the amount of passion we felt for one another was real, I told myself I would never feel so vulnerable again not after my ex but something about Katya made me forget that and that everything was ok. 

I lie there in her bed, the soft sheets hug my body, as I let out a small sigh. Glancing around the room looking at the furniture. Katya’s theme was definitely red and dark colours as I look down at my body I see that I’m wearing a lacy black bra and matching bottoms, the underwear was not mine. 

As I sit up in the bed I hear someone hum from the doorway, as I look up and see Katya in a open silk robe, she wore nothing on the top half leaving her chest bare, while she wore underwear and stockings as she holds a cigarette in her hand, she smirks as I slowly start to feel conscious about my body. 

“My doll you have nothing to hide, such a beautiful body that you was gifted with” Her accent thick as I found myself lost in her stare. 

“What- what happened last night?” I ask as Katya smirks again, taking a drag from her cigarette. 

“You was in need of a touch, a pleasurable one and I gave it to you” Katya spoke as she disposes of her Cigarette, slowly crawling onto the bed, like she was the predator and I was the prey. 

She straddled my waist as she gently caressed my cheek, her hand then firmly cupping my chin as she leaned forward capturing me in a soft but passionate kiss, my head was spinning again as it felt like I fell down the rabbit hole. 

Opening my eyes I noticed that she had her typical red lipstick on, internally I rolled my eyes as I hated it when she got red lipstick on me as it always stains, but something about this I didn’t care about it, not right now anyway. I think I was to caught up in this little spell she had going.

| Later that day |

“You have been distant doll, what is on your mind?” Katya spoke as I gave her a small smile. Sitting at the table as I pushed around the food on my plate, not wanting to keep my stare for too long. 

“Oh nothing really…” I sighed “thank you for last night” I softly spoke hoping she didn’t hear me but she did. 

“Moya kukla there is nothing so stress over, you obviously needed someone and I was there to provide it” Katya’s accent was thick as it made a shiver go down my spine.   
(A/n - moya kukla stands for my doll i’m not sure if it is the actual spelling)

I was lost in her words, it was nice to have someone but i’m not a slut, am I really falling for my boss, mistress? But the more I look at her the deeper I’m being pulled into her, she is a beautiful human mentally and physically. 

| Katya | 

Last night was amazing, my doll that I toyed with. I can see it in her eyes at how she is slowly submitting. She also had an amazing touch that sent sparks down my body and made me feel alive.   
I can see the mental battle she is having in her mind, she wants to submit but another part is pulling her, telling her no.   
Tonight I will take the next step into making her mine, I signaled to Barbara to take the breakfast stuff away as I could see Trixie just playing with her food.

“Doll today we will be going out, I want to treat you” I spoke making her look up, a small blush formed on her cheeks before she spoke.   
“Oh! Erm..well thank you-but I don’t needed anything…” she stuttered trying to hide her blush as much as possible but failing to do so. 

“Nonsense Barbie, let me spoil you..my treat” I smiled lightly tapping my red painted nails on the table watching her move slightly uncomfortable in her seat.

Today is going to be a fun day.


End file.
